


can't sleep without you

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: kino wants to spend as much time with yuto as he can ;)





	can't sleep without you

When Kino quietly slips into Yuto’s shared dorm, trying not to disturb Wooseok, Yuto doesn’t even give it a second thought. He slides over to make room for the additional body, not even minding Kino wrapping his arms so gently around his waist and holding on tight. It just feels like normal. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Yuto asks quietly, quickly fixing the blanket to drape over them both. 

 

Kino makes a small sound, eyes closed and head already comfy on the pillow they share. “No…” He eventually whines, pouting a little but still keeping his eyes closed. Kino feels comfortable and relaxed, his breaths becoming more even. 

 

It’s understandable to both of them. After their New York trip, it had been disappointing when they had slipped into their normal routine. They want to stay close like that, to share a room again, to have their own little jokes and fun times and staying up late to talk about anything and...well... _ the kissing sure was nice too. _

 

Yuto reaches a hand up, smoothing through Kino’s hair, an attempt to lull him to sleep. “You can fall asleep here…” He whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Even in the dark, Yuto can see Kino trying to hold back a laugh. Yuto can’t help but smile. “Aren’t you sleepy?”

 

“A little...mmm…” Kino offers, keeping his voice quiet and grabbing on a little bit tighter to Yuto’s shirt. And they stay like that for a while, just gently holding each other in the darkness, their chests rising and falling much softer now. But Kino fidgets after a while, finally opening his eyes to look at Yuto with a pleading glance. “I need something else…” He whispers quietly.

 

“What’s that?” Yuto opens his eyes slowly this time, looking down to meet Kino’s gaze. And he recognizes that sweet pouty look anywhere...but he waits for an answer anyway. “What do you need, Hyunggu?”

 

Kino smiles, lips spreading ever so slowly. “A kiss…” He whispers even more quiet, eyes sparkling in the dark room. And his smile and shining, glittering eyes seem to make the whole room bright. Yuto covers his mouth to stifle a giggle; he wonders if Kino can see how red his cheeks are. “Just one.”

 

“Just one.” Yuto says with very little conviction, watching as Kino’s eyelids flutter closed, expectant and patient. “Just for Hyunggu.” He says softly, using a finger to tilt Kino’s head up with his chin. Yuto stares for a while, almost lost in the beauty of Kino’s long lashes and sweet, soft lips and he can’t resist much longer.

 

Their lips meet so softly that Kino pushes forward just a little to make sure the kiss is real, and the soft whine of pleasure that leaves his lips is almost instant. Kino feels like he melts into Yuto’s touch, especially when a warm hand presses against the small of his back, urging them closer. It’s so,  _ so _ sweet...putting them back in that New York hotel room when they kissed to the sound of the city, the twinkling city lights and bright stars watching on. 

 

Yuto has promised just one, but soon after they part for air, Yuto dips down for another. He swallows each soft sound, his other hand lightly brushing through Kino’s soft hair. It just feels so right for their lips to touch, moving in unison, tasting each other like it’s the first time and falling in love with the feeling all over again. 

 

They part once more but never move too far away, their breaths fanning over each other’s slick and pink lips. “One more.” Kino gasps, almost trembling as they kiss with parted lips this time. He wants to cry out when their tongue’s meet, hesitating before gliding against one another. But their dance turns shy, tongues escaping back and their lips play a soft melody instead. 

 

It’s hard to pull away, to let this sweet feeling of kisses end for the night. But a rustling from Wooseok’s bed draws them apart, each of them nearly gasping for much needed air. Their gazes meet again, and they both cover their mouths to keep from giggling to loud. It’s a little sinful, meeting in the night to cuddle and sneak in a few kisses. But their bond has grown to such a point that it feels so unnatural to not crave it. 

 

“One more?” Kino teases, but he instead chooses to nuzzle his face into Yuto’s shoulder. He tries to hide how embarrassed he is, but Yuto is the same. “Thank you…” Kino offers quietly, squeezing Yuto to show he’s appreciative of the care Yuto gives him.

 

“Like I said...just for Hyunggu.” Yuto kisses the top of Kino’s head once more, giving Kino that  _ one extra kiss. _ Lips and heart sated, strong, warm arms wrapped so tenderly around him...Kino feels at ease once more. The land of dreams beckons him, his consciousness slowly fading in exchange for a world where his kisses with Yuto never stop, where their smiles are brighter than even the sun, where their relationship only grows and their happiness far exceeding anything else. Yuto too feels at ease, and joining Kino in that magical place is hope that their reality can be just as happy and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
